Points of View
by Loretta89
Summary: Two free hours in Hogwarts Castle. How will the full of hormons teenagers from the Next Generation spend them? Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, James S. Potter and Victoire Weasley among others, tell us about it! Lots of romance, humour and an interesting plot!
1. Scorpius POV

****Hey guys! How are you?****

****I'm here with my first Fanfic in english! I've wrote this fic some time ago in spanish and as it was really succesful, I decided to translate it!****

****It has seven short chapters, and I promise a lot of humour and romance! ****

****I want to thank my Beta, EdwardsSoul101 who is fantastic and really helped me out with this!****

****Ok, that's all. I leave you with a really egocentric and sexy Scorpius Malfoy. Enjoy!****

* * *

**SCORPIUS**

—Oh, Scorpius, you're wonderful. I...

—Yeah, yeah, I know, I am. Hmm, listen... I need to go now...

I opened the Room of Requirement's door in a hurry, without even putting my cloak on, and got out of there. I had no interest in listening to her. She was hot and that's all. If she wanted to talk, she should have got a shrink.

I ran down the stairs and then I saw a mirror hung on a column. Oh, sweet reflection, a Malfoy's best friend. I approached it, without paying attention to anything but the fantastic figure that was looking back at me in the mirror, and I bumped into a guy who protested. He immediately shut up when saw me and moved on with his head down. He had chickened out, of course, because nobody messes with a Malfoy.

"_Not bad..." —_I thought smiling— "_Oh Merlin! What an incredible sex appeal_!"

Oh, yeah, I love contemplating myself. Being this beautiful is not easy, but I can handle it. Some people may say it's vanity but I know, my dear friends, it's just good taste.

How did I get to the Room of Requirement with that girl? I don't really remember. All I know is that I had two hours off classes and I definitely wouldn't spend them in Slytherin's Common Room, listening to my dumb friends discussing Quidditch, homework or the last horrible creature old Hagrid had taken to class. There were a thousand more fun things to do, like, for example, spending a while getting sexy in the Room of Requirement with... Well, with her.

Suddenly, a new figure appeared next to me in the mirror, out of nowhere.

—Ah! —I yelled, frightened. No, not frightened. Surprised. Come on, who wouldn't yell if a... a red _thing_ appeared in your mirror. It took me by surprise, that's all. Well, _maybe_, I got a little scared, but that's not the point.

—Did I scare you, Malfoy? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your daily self-esteem session —incredibly sarcastic, as always…

—Oh, it was you, Weasley.

It had to be her. Obviously. Rose Weasley, the one and only girl in Hogwarts who didn't seem to be captivated by me. Dammit, why was she the only exception? She was right behind me, wearing (since when, I didn't know) two really nice sexy pigtails.

—So... you made the most of the free hours, didn't you? —she said, staring at me. Her voice sounded... Jealous? —May I know with whom or did you suddenly develop a tiny sense of **gentlemanliness**? —she added.

—Of course, I made the most of them, Rosie —she hates being called that and, as you can imagine, I love driving her mad—. The fact that you spend free hours inside the library, doesn't mean that people with active social lives have to do it too —the poor thing blushed (I'm an expert in making girls blush) —But, as you're so interested in knowing who was the extraordinarily lucky girl who spent two full hours giving her company to the most coveted man in Hogwarts… —Well, that's a lie. I didn't know that. I hoped, I wished it was like that... Because of my reputation, of course.

—Oh, I do, Malfoy. To tell you the truth, I'd really like to know who was stupid enough to accept hanging out with you, in order to warn her to stop going back in the evolution scale, or she'll end up being a baboon —Oh, of course. The usual Pride War was officially on—. Come on, Malfoy, you're not even that… —and she abruptly stopped.

—I'm not even that... What? Handsome? Seductive? Smart? Funny? You know they're all true, dear Rosie. Which of my wonderful virtues were you going to choose, Weasley?

Rose was trying really hard to come up with a good answer. Since when did it take her so long? Oh, yeah, but she looked great doing all that thinking. And the lip-biting thing was really... tempting.

—Will you tell me with whom, or don't you know her name?—she let out to my surprise, as she didn't continue our usually long verbal war.

And suddenly, a white panic invaded me.

—Oh, my God —she started while a big winning smile formed on her face— You don't know her name!

She had got me. The girl laughed out loud.

—YES! I know it! —I shouted, desperate. I had to know it. I couldn't bear such humiliation—She was…

"_Crap! What was her name? Patty? Magda?"_

But an idea that would stun her came to me. Sometimes I amaze myself with my capacity. For this time, just this time, I would be completely honest.

—Well, dear Rosie, it was not her name that I wondered about (and definitely not what I thought) when I saw her bu…

—Malfoy! –Rose was truly offended, I had made my point. However, I didn't expect her to scream like crazy all over the hallway, of course. — You're a sexist, empty-headed, cocky, selfish, arrogant…

Word by word, the girl became more and more attractive to me. With a step for each adjective, I got extremely close to her. When she stopped to take a breath, I had her just a few inches from my face.

—And what else am I, Weasley? Come on.

—And… And… —she couldn't say a word.

—Did the cat get your tongue? —I rested an arm on the wall behind her, cornering her— You know, Weasley, maybe… We could leave behind this eagerness of yours to surpass me on the academic issues behind and we could surpass together into more—I lowered my voiced and whispered suggestively to her ear— vulgar issues...

—Don't even… —and she became silent again. She looked prettier when quiet, don't you think so?

We were so close that I felt her breathing. Her lips were finally served for me, when…

—What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? —Victoire Weasley, her cousin, showed up.

I abruptly put distance between us and stared at her, wanting very much to hex her.

The prefect looked at us both with her jaw dropped and her eyebrows raised. Could there be a more awkward situation?

To tell you the truth, that was not the first time she'd caught us in the middle of a... compromising situation. Some time ago, she had discovered us yelling at each other, really close, and I don't think she likes me since then. But I don't really know why, I'm a nice boy… am I not?

—I… am going to class —I declared and ran away across the hallway.

I reached a big bathroom on the seventh floor and washed my face, trying to slow my heartbeat down.

I would definitely find a more intimate place to finish my conversation with Rosie.

* * *

That's it, I promised I would be short :)  
Ok, here there are a few questions for you to think about, and only SOME of them will be anwered in the next Chapter, which is narrated fro Rose's POV!

****Who was Scorpius with in the Requirement Room? ****

****Who did whe bumped into?****

****Where did Rose's pitails come from?****

****Will be that cloak returned? ****

****Will they finish what they started? ****

Please leave ****Reviews****! You'll make me really happy!


	2. Rose POV

****I' back, as promised!****

****I'll leave you with a really fun Rose, about whom I really enjoyed writing! ****

* * *

**ROSE**

—Come on, Rose! Get out of this place! I can smell the intelligence coming out of the walls! Why don't you go outside with your friends? These are free hours, in _free hours_ nobody studies. Come on, let's go outside.

—Oh, ok, James.

I let my cousing drag me away from the library, while everybody —more specifically: e_very girl _— watched us.

It's really cool to have a handsome cousin. Come on, don't you have any? Suddenly, you really enjoy going to your uncle's house and you get favours from your girl friends more often.

I think you'd wonder why, in my time off class, I wasn't at the lake with my friends. The reason? That stupid Malfoy. I had locked myself into the library to study Transfigurations because that pretty boy… I mean... just "that boy" is the best student in the year. The last three classes he had answered every question correctly while I just glared at him. And please, don't think wrongly of me: I glared at him... amazed that I could answer none. That's why, yes sir. Please, don't make me laugh, what other reason would I have to glare at him?

Having done barely any studying, as James had interrupted me to talk about "something more important than my studies"(as if such thing could exist) we left and found Victoire in the hallway, who had a letter in her right hand.

You know, it's not that cool to have a beautiful cousin. Victoire: tall, slim, with long blonde hair and a freaking perfect body. Yeah, sure. With _veela_ blood in your veins, anybody could make it, right?

I can't go anywhere with her. Everybody stares at her, every flirtatious remark is said to her, every love potion hidden in chocolate, is sent to her. Well, I won't complain about that last thing. She has told me —apparently, I'm her best confidante— about not-so-nice things that she had done under Amortentia's effect. I still shiver when I remember that Christmas…

And please, don't think I'm jealous! Not at all. I just think that sometimes... sharing is good.

—What is that letter? —asked James.

—None of your business —she answered, sharply.

—What a pleasant girl… —he said sarcastically and then interrupted himself, glancing something over Victoire's shoulder— Well, ladies: duty calls—he declared abruptly and ran away.

And yes, I definitely have a slight suspicion of where my cousing was heading to.

—What's with him? —asked Victoire, nodding her head. Suddenly, she stared at me— Oh, dear… That hair of yours. Let me do something with it.

Victoire has never liked my hair. I don't see anything wrong with it. Red, long and straight like aunt Ginny's.

—Vicky… Victoire… You don't need to… I… —I tried to convince her, in the middle of a hair pulling battle.

—That's it! You look gorgeous.

I saw myself in a mirror she gave me. (Does she always take a mirror everywhere she goes?) But the hairstyle wasn't bad. Two low pigtails and the fringe to one side. Ok, she's not empty-headed in every aspect of life.

—Rosie... —I hate being called like that! I'm fifteen years old, Good Merlín!— The other day, I realized that you were with some... how can I say this? Some... _inappropriate_ people...

I opened my eyes with surprise. The blondie had been spying me again. This time, she was referring to the fact that I had been hanging out with Lucy Chang and her gang, a group of girls with quite a questionable reputation.

But, please, we're not friends. There was a reasonable and logical explanation for our encounters, but Victoire couldn't know that. As you may imagine, she's such a disgusting gossip. Every single thing she knew, in five seconds would be known by the whole of Hogwarts. That's why, I couldn't help but lie.

—New… company —I said with my best innocent smile.

—Ok, fine —she answered mysteriously and went away to God knows where, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I continued on my way, took the stairs, and then I saw him. In front of a mirror, flattering himself from every possible angle: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I approached him in silence.

His blonde hair was totally messed up, his cheeks flushed, his tie untied, his shirt untucked from his pants and his cloaked hanging from his hand. Yes, I admit it: he looked astonishingly hot.

—_It seems that you've had a good time, doesn't it_? —I thought with a little bitterness—. _But… ¿with whom?_

—Ah! —he yelled when saw me. Truly, I'd have liked to stand there staring at him a little longer. Just for fun, of course.

—Did I scared you, Malfoy? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your daily self-esteem session —I love being that sarcastic.

—Oh, it was you, Weasley .

—So... you made the most of the free hours, didn't you? May I know with whom, or did you suddenly develop a tiny sense of gentlemanliness? —the uncertainty was killing me.

—Of course, I made the most of them, Rosie

"_Rosie again? Really? Is everyone I know conspiring to drive me mad? He and Victoire would make a fine couple."_

—The fact that you spend free hours inside the library, doesn't mean that people with active social lives, have to do it too.

"_What? How did he know_?"

I blushed immeadiately. Stupid Weasley inheritance! The wizard continued:

—But, as you're so interested in knowing who was the extraordinarily lucky girl who spent two full hours giving her company to the most coveted man in Hogwarts…

"_Ok, it's confirmed. This Slytherin performs__Legilimency__. Idiot._"

But, let me clear this up: I was _not_ jealous. Of course not! I didn't care about his nice hair, or his painfully perfect body, or the fact that he was spectacularly sensual. Well, maybe a little bit. But, of course, he would never, _ever_ know. Imagine for a second the _Daily Prophet _headlines: "A gigantic walking ball of self-esteem destroys the Magic World". Not funny. That self-esteem would have been Malfoy's if he had known that there was no girl in Hogwarts who didn't want to see him shirtless.

So, I hit him again:

—Oh, I do, Malfoy. To tell you the truth, I'd really like to know who was stupid enough to accept hanging out with you, in order to warn her to stop going back in the evolution scale, or she'll end up being a baboon . Come on, Malfoy, you're not even that… —I suddenly shutted up. Blank.

"_Even that what? Even that what!?" _

I couldn't come up with any good adjective he wasn't. (Buy, hey, I just had a slow moment. It's evident that being inside the library for so long had tired my brain. Evidently. Obviously. Clearly. Ha! As he didn't have a single bad quality...)

—I'm not even that... What? Handsome? Seductive? Smart? Funny? You know they're all true, dear Rosie. Which of my wonderful virtues were you going choose, Weasley?

Ok. They were all true.

"_No, Rose! They're not true! Think, think and close that big mouth of yours or a __Dabberblimp will enter to it. _

I racked my brain, searching for a malicious answer while my face turned almost as red as my hair. Malfoy was crushing me. The hours off would end up any minute and I would have to leave without the answer I was interested in. Well, in fact, the term "interest" it's a bit strong. It just... _intrigued _me.

So I asked him again:

—Will you tell me with whom, or you don't know her name? —and a tiny expression on Malfoy's face brightened me up—. Oh, my God, you don't know her name!

Malfoy's expression immediately changed and I burst out laughing. Yes, Rose Weasley is always right, I thought with satisfaction. Of course I am.

—YES! I know it! —he was really affected, trying to remember the stupid girl's name— She was…

Tears of joy were running down my cheeks when the wizard put on his typical satisfied face.

—Well, dear Rosie, it was not her name that I wondered about (and definitely not what I thought) when I saw her bu…

—Malfoy! —I interrupted. My feminist Granger side exploded. How could he?! Suddenly, thousands of missing adjectives, came up— You're a sexist, empty-headed, cocky, selfish, arrogant…

When I breathed to keep on insulting him, I realised that the boy was five inches from my face. I didnt' expect that..

—¿And what else am I, Weasley? Come on.

—And… And… —with his presense so close, those thousand words went down like butterflies to my belly and started to tickle me. His deep grey eyes inundated me.

—Did the cat get your tongue? —he cornered me with an arm. I was completely petrified—. You know, Weasley, maybe… We could leave this eagerness of yours to surpass me on the academic issues behind and we could surpass together into more —he whispered to my ear— vulgar issues...

—Don't even…

"_Think about it… Dammit! What is happening to the words today? _

He leaned towards my lips.

"_There it freaking comes…"_

I closed my eyes, I was about to…

—What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?

I would have recognize that infernal voice anywhere. I abruptly put distance between us and death-stared at my blond, gossiping, meddling, idiot cousin, wishing to curse her with a really painful spell.

The Perfect Prefect looked amazed and my face turned as red as a tomato, due to both the anger and the embarrassment.

—I… am going to class —Malfoy said and ran away.

I stared at Victore, in silence, containing myself from screaming at her.

—So… New company —she winked and left.

I gawped, still like a statue, at the place from where Malfoy had gone and then my eyes stopped at a big black thing on the floor. Malfoy's cloak had been left behind.

I would definitely find a suitable occasion to give it back to him. Perfect.  


* * *

Well, that's it! Hope you liked this chapter!

So, now we know that it was Victoire who tied Rose's hair up! But we've got some new questions in this chapter:

****What are James y Rose up to?****

****What about that letter?****

****What happened at Christmas?****

****Where did James go?****

****Why is Rose talkin to Lucy Chang? And was Victoire talking about her? Did the blonde believe her explanation?****

****How did Malfoy know that Rose was in the library?****

And the previous questions...

**Who was Scorpius with in the Requirement Room?**

**Will be that cloak returned?**

More answers and a really empty-headed Victoire Weasley in the next Chapter!

I want to publicly thank _TrixabelletheStrange_ for her review! Follow her example and **comment** this chapter! It will take only a few seconds and you will make my day! :D :D :D


	3. Victoire POV

****And we're back! I'm sorry I was out for so long, I've been having problems with my Internet conection...****

****Anyway, this chapter is about a really... special Victoire. Get to know her, and then you tell me how you felt, in a review ;)****

****I also recommend re-reading te last chapter, so it's fresh in your memories and you can appreciate some funny details. That's all! Enjoy!****

* * *

**Victoire**

"…_And I love you so, so, so much, to infinity and beyond. __Victoire_"

I had used one of my free hours to write my wonderful letter to my wonderful boyfriend. I put it inside a gorgeous pink envelope and, after kissing it, I wrote: "To Teddy Lupin, from Victoire Weasley". Oh… How I love him.

My friends always say I'm crazy for having a long-distance relationship. They say that your teens are for partying, dating and all that stuff. It's unbelievable what a jealous bitches your closest friends can be, Isn't it?

Oh! Teddy is my favorite topic. You know? If you have the chance, choose a Metamorphmagus boyfriend. It's absolutely the best. If you wake up one day and want a blond boyfriend, you have it. If you get tiredof that, and wish for a brunette one, you just have to ask for it. It's like having a new boyfriend every day! Well, sometimes he may show up with a pig nose or an owl beak. But just sometimes.

My poor Teddy. His parents died fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were both really brave. But don't you think that saves me from struggling against a mother-in-law. He lives with his grandmother, who has been a total bitch to me, since she found out about us. However, she was the only one who was surprised, besides my little cousin James, and Teddy and I are really, really happy together.

I closed the envelope and sprayed some perfume that Teddy loves on it. When I stood up, I saw a box of Chocolate Cauldrons with a label with my name on it. I love Chocolate Cauldrons, but it had been a while since I last had any. First of all, because (dah!) they contain lots of calories. And second, because someone used to put love potions in them and since that "horrible-situation-at-Christmas-which-nobody-will-never-ever-metion-again" I was being extremely careful.

But, to tell you th truth, I was really hungry, so I opened the box. The smell invaded me. If I could take was just one... Maybe, it was a normal box, with no magic inside. I took a white chocolate one with shivering fingers and I bit it. One Cauldron, couldn't be that bad, could it?

As expected, nothing bad happened and I supposed it didn't contain any strange potion inside. I threw away the rest of the box (so as to not be tempted; as I said, they're pretty calorific) and headed to the Owlery.

Whistles and flattering remarks here and there. Oh for Merlin's sake! Nobody respects Prefects anymore. Don't they know I have a boyfriend? Well, to be honest, I can't blame them. I'd like myself too if I were a guy.

I kept on walking with my happy letter on my hand, when I came across James y Rose.

Oh! Little cousins. I wouldn't wish them on anyone. I suspect those two brats always conspire against me. James is always playing pranks on me and I think that Rose, for some reason I can't understand, hates me. However, I always try to build bonds between us, by telling her about my wonderful adventures in life. She must be so grateful...

—What is that letter? —James asked, sticking his nose, as always.

—None of your business —I answered, coldly. And it was true, it wasn't.

—What a pleasant girl… Well, ladies: duty calls—he mumbled and run away.

—What's with him? —I said. _"Mental note: Find out what the little squirt is up to." _

I glanced at my little cousin and thought she was pretty indeed. Before her arrival, I was the family little princess and everyone was always paying attention to me and my beauty. The day she was born, me and my marvelous face were forgotten. Don't you dare to think I'm jealous! It's just... I've got diva issues.

—Oh, dear… That hair of yours. Let me do something with it.

I've always loved her long and straight hair. Mine has never grown like that and it has some curls, thanks to my daddy. And the most beautiful Weasley has always been and will always be me, so I tried to tie up her hair.

—Vicky… Victoire… You don't need to… I…—she was trying to stop me, so I pulled her hair, just a little bit, to silence her.

—That's it! You look gorgeous.

I gave her my pocket mirror. I take one everywhere I go. "Always beautiful" is my motto.

The hairstyle wasn't bad, of course. Obviously, my intention wasn't turning her into a monster. It was… not letting her overshadow me.

—Rosie... —she loves that nickname— he other day, I realized that you were with some... how can I say this? Some... _inappropriate_ people...

She opened her eyes in awe. I had caught her.

The thing was that, on one of my night patrols, I had seen her with Malfoy in a lonely hallway and, sincerely, I didn't like that guy and his folks. I don't judge them, because everybody knows they all repented before the Last Battle and all that. But come on, they're are not the most popular people in the country and I don't want anybody to think that a member of my family... you know.

—New… company —she answered with a hideous smile.

—Ok, fine —I simply said. I evidently didn't believe a word. _"Mental note number two: find out what's on between those two."_

However, before doing anything else, I had to send the letter to my loving Teddy. I turned around, showing off my silvery-blode hair and went away without saying goodbye. I love those kinds of dramatic exits.

I got to the Owlery, prepped my owl and watched it fly away, thinking of my cute boyfriend until it disappeared. I went down again and when I was on the second floor, I saw them. It couldn't be true. Was that James? And with... that Chang? The easy asiatic? Impossible.

I looked again and they weren't there anymore. I approached to the place I had seen them, next to a big cabinet, and there was nothing.

I finally thought that it had all been a product of my fantastic imagination and continued my way. I felt a little dizzy and I immediately blamed the White Chocolate Cauldron I had eaten an hour ago. The unusual amount of sugar was really bad to my delicate stomach. I kept on walking, though, as the free hours were coming to an end and I had to reach my class.

When I got to the fourth floor, I opened my gorgeous eyes with surprise: that was definitely true. Scorpius Malfoy was up against the wall with some girl.

And well, as you know, I don't like him and I _had_ to know who was dating that little prat who by the way, is hot as a dragon (please don't tell Teddy I said that). So I decided to interrupt him:

—What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? —I exclaimed with my worst despotic voice, delighting in the pleasure of interrupting people.

They immediately separated and, for my surprise, I discovered that the mysterious girl was Rose. Ha! My suspicions were correct! Look who my slutty cousin had picked up.

Rose was extremely flushed and the boy next to her was about tho explode.

—I… am going to class —Malfoy mumbled and left.

Rose was staring at me and I had the feeling that she would start yelling at me any minute, so I decided to make another dramatic exit.

—So... new company —I said winking an eye and left her alone.

I would definitely tell my dear uncle Ron.

* * *

**Some questions to think about!**

****What was that horrible-situation-at-Christmas-which-nobody-will-never-ever-metion-again?****

****What about those suspicious Cauldrons?****

****Did Victorie really see James and Chang? Or was she high?:o****

****And we still have to find out with whom Scorpius was at the Room of Requirement, what will Rose do with his cloak, why did Rose become friends with Chang and where did James go! ********  
****

****I also want to thank to those who leave reviews and PM's! I love you guys! Thanks! 333****


	4. James POV

****Hello! I'm back witj a new chapter, about James who is a little bit like the Weasley tweens!****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**JAMES**

Yes. I do know I should have been in class, but in those moments when you're so in love... Besides, I had Herbology class and Professor Longbottom… Ha! Who can take that seriously? Let me start over: besides, I had Herbology and I knew _Neville_ wouldn't punish me. Yes, one of the privileges that comes with being one of his best friends' son.

As I was saying, I'm deeply in love with the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts: Lucy Chang. However, the only one who knew about it, was my cousin Rose.

I mentioned Lucy Chang once at home, casually. Dad chocked on his coffee and Mom gave me a look that would have been able to make a hole in the wall, so I decided not to reveal a thing about my crush on her or even mention her name ever again.

And what does my crush have to do with missing classes, you may ask? Well, I had spent all that time trying to find in The Marauder's Map (a really useful object I borrowed, not stole, from my father's desk) the little dot which belonged to Lucy. In the next hours, which were off class, I'd find her and ask her, for thirty second time, to go out with me. She was obviously rejecting my invitations because... just because.

I heard the Gryffindors' hubbub, as they were arriving to the common room to enjoy their free hours, so I ran down the stairs. I saw a bunch of second year girls who were staring at me, not very covertly. I looked back at them and smiled charmingly. They almost fainted.

Suddenly, an awful and extremely high yell, probably coming from hell itself, startled me. I turned around, knowing for sure whose detestable yelps were, and saw my cousin Victoire docking points like a **schizophrenic person** to some fifth years.

As I watched, she sat on a table, took out a pink parchment and started writing on it. Agh, disgusting. Because of the idiotic smile on my cousin's face, I knew that that letter was forwarded to Teddy Lupin. Oh, please! They are like cousins! Haven't they ever heard of incest? Since that day in King's Cross when I caught them kissing, I've had nightmares about those two and their bunch of little crossed-eyed children with three arms and seven fingers.

I went back quickly to my bedroom and took a red box from under my bed. The label said: "To Victoire Weasley".

Have you ever met that special kind of person who is a... magnet to your pranks? That kind of person who you have the **physiological** need to harass? Well, Victoire is one of those people in my life. I used to give her little boxes of bonbons filled with different spells: intelligent mucus, excessive sweat, smelly feet, the usual innocent stuff. And, of course, she almost always fell for my jokes, as she's not what you could call... a brainiac.

I went down to the common room again and put secretly the box on a little table near Victoire. Chocolate Cauldrons filled with a love potion that caused a fantastic and affectionate crush on Ralph "Pimple-man" Stain. If Vicky ate them, they would take an hour to cause effect, and she would spend a whole afternoon canoodling with Ralphie and his pustules. Oh, come on, don't look at me like that! Ralphie is a great guy!

Oh, those Chocolates bring so many good memories. Alright, on that Christmas Day, I may have... Crossed some sort of the line. I know, I recognize it. But even though I can't help but feel nostalgic when I remember how I gave Victoire the wrong bonbons by mistake. Poor thing, she spent the day chasing Elizabeth Michels, singing love serenades to that girl and waiting for her under the mistletoe. Thank Merlín, the effect disappeared at the exact moment Victoire had caught her and was about to kiss her. What a traumatic experience for everyone. I swore never to pull her leg again but you know what they say: _"_You shall not swear falsely…".

Besides, let's be clear, she also crossed the line when she told my mother that Uncle George was giving me some objects from his store. Oh, my dear uncle! Such a nice Bat-Bogey Hex my mum cast on him that time. She always amazes me.

Anyway, I put the box on the table, left the Gryffindor Tower, searched for an empty hallway and took out The Marauder's Map again. I would hit on Lucy even if it was the last thing I did in my life. I searched for like twenty minutes, but I couldn't find her anywhere. She had simply vanished. Stupid map.

However, my eyes found another tiny dot, which was essential to carry out my plan: Rose Weasley. And she was ("why on Earth?!") in the library. I headed in her direction.

I found her sitting on a table, biting a quill, really concentrating.

—How you doing, redhead? —she jolted up and smiled as I sat next to her.

—Hey, how are you, James? Today's the day, ah?

—Yes, could you talk to her? —my voice sounded totally anxious and my feet moved impatiently.

I had asked, even begged Rose to talk me up to Lucy. I needed her to stop thinking I was an ass and look at me with different eyes.

—I've done it, James. It's was hard, but I've done it. I've said the most wonderful and credible things about you I could.

—Credible? Well, that lowers my chances.

We laughed and small talked in low voice a while, until I felt dizzy. Libraries make me sick. We spent almost an hour chatting in there, some kind of record for me. If I didn't hurry up, I wouldn't have time to find Lucy. But, before that, I needed to get Rose out of there. Of course, I couldn't leave her alone in that library, surrounded by all those life-sucking bookworms.

—Come on, Rose! Get out of this place! I can smell the intelligence coming out of the walls! Why don't you go outside with your friends? These are free hours, in _free hours_ nobody studies. Come on, let's go outside.

—Oh, ok, James.

She let me drag her out, while everybody stared at us. Guys at Howgarts were often fond of my little cousin. It's a shame I'm here to watch after her, suckers.

I seductively wicked and eye to Madame Pince, the librarian, and left. How old was that woman?

In the hallway we ran into Victoire, who had the letter for Teddy in her hand. So gross.

—What is that letter?—I asked her. According to my knowledge of the matter, she wouldn't answer my question.

—None of your business —My knowledge is foolproof.

—What a pleasant girl… —I answered smiling.

And then I saw her: the love of my life... No, that's just too gooey, let me correct that. And then I saw her: Lucy, the hottest girl in Hogwarts, had just crossed the corridor and she was alone. It was definitly destiny.

— Well, ladies: duty calls—I said abruptly and ran away, looking like crazy. Sometimes, men's bodies and brains don't really get along. In every way.

I ran to the end of the hallway and turned left. She was missing. I took out the Map and saw her dot next to a cabinet with gargoyles on the top. I ran the distance between us and I finally found her. She was leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed and gazing into the distance. She seemed upset.

I approached and leaned against the wall next to her. When she noticed my presence, she turned her head, death-stared at me and turned her head to the front again. But she didn't leave, which was a great presage.

Neither of us said anything, we were just standing there. My mind was trying hard to find something witty and amusing to say or do, but nothing came up. A few silent minutes passed. Then, the silence became more and more awkward and when I was about to comment something stupid related to the weather, she interrupted me:

—You know what? All men are jerks. They're tragically moronic —she scrutinized me up and down—, but tragically necessary... —and we both knew what to do.

She grabbed my face, I clutched her waist and we started to make out, passionately, without breathing. Oh, Merlín! If I could tell you how that girl kisses!

I felt her nails in my back while and her hands caressed my neck. My arms held her perfect tiny figure as she messed up my hair, in who knows what aphrodisiacal way. I tried to stop to take a deep breath and my whole body froze (imagine how hard that must have been, taking into account my body temperature at that point). At the end of the hallway, there was Victoire.

Bloody Blondie.

Without thinking it twice, I pushed Lucy into the cabinet with the gargoyles and got into it with her.

—What the hell are you doing? Are you nuts? —she was really angry and stared at me like just a few people apart from my mother had.

—Sh! Shut it! —and I covered her mouth (red and swollen like mine) with my hand.

I know. Not an attitude worthy of a Gryffindor. But if my very indiscreet cousin heard her, she would find us. I saw Victoire coming closer, from the cabinet's cracked door. Lucy and I were close together, nose to nose. Our mouths, a couple millimetres away. The blonde was almost there, investigating like a hunting dog every inch of the hallway. She seemed pretty sure of what she'd seen.

Lucy was screaming against my hand. If she kept yelling, the prefect, who was right at the other side of the door, would definitely find us, so I replaced my hand with my mouth. I kissed her softly again and she desisted. Ah, women… they never know when to shut the hell up.

I eventually herd my cousin's steps leaving.

Alright, somebody call the Wizengamot, because I would have to find the will to separate from my girl, and that seemed quite an impossible task.

* * *

That's it! Well, we have some answers!

We know that Cauldurons have something inside, (will we meet Ralph?). James and Rose's mystery was solved. We also found out the truth about that "horrible-situation-at-Christmas-which-nobody-will-never-ever-metion-again" and we know that Victoire did saw James with Lucy.

But...

****Will James be punished for missing class?****

****What was wrong with Lucy?****

****Where will those hormonal teenagers go now?****

****Who was Scorpius with in the Room of Requirement's? What will happen with his cloak? And what about the story between Rose and Scorpius? Will the potion cause effect on Victoire?****

****THANKS FOR READING:)****

****Reviews please?****

****V****


End file.
